Światła Gasną
Total Drama: Wonderland & Badland - odcinek 11 thumb|346pxChris McLean: Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce w Krainie Czarów i Marów... Pojawiają się fragmenty poprzedniego odcinka... Chris McLean: Jak na wizytę w Krainie Czarów przystało, w końcu zorganizowano herbaciane przyjęcie. Uczestnicy mieli za zadanie przygotować herbatę według odpowiedniej...i na marginesie strasznie dziwacznej...receptury Kapelusznika. Łotry odniosły zwycięstwo i jednocześnie pożegnały swoją panią kapitan w dość...ciekawy sposób, haha. Co wydarzy się dzisiaj? Oglądajcie Totalną Porażkę w Krainie Czarów i Marów! Altana przy posiadłości Kapelusznika W dość dużej, zdobionej altanie, nocą po eliminacji, drużyna Łotrów zasiadła przy drewnianym stole w ciszy i skupieniu. Prawdę mówiąc, nikomu nie spieszyło się, aby tej nocy zasnąć. W końcu jednak postanowiono przerwać milczenie. Courtney: Więc...będziemy musieli teraz wybrać nowego kapitana? Lightning: Myślałem, że to raczej oczywiste. Lightning najbardziej nadaje się do tej roboty! Duncan: Um, nie, stary? Lightning się nie nadaje do tej roboty. Przedrzeźnił chłopaka zakładając ręce. Lindsay: Przynajmniej wreszcie mamy spokój od Heather! Courtney: Taak, to jednak niewątpliwy plus. Nie mniej jednak nie powinniśmy dopuścić, aby zrównać się liczbowo z Kapelusznikami. Justin: Póki co jest pięciu na czterech. Już jest nieciekawie. Duncan: W takim razie wybierzmy już tego kapitana. Chociaż to miejmy za sobą. Przewrócił oczyma i zerknął na Courtney, która cały czas miała na sobie bluzę od Luki. Duncan: Serio, aż tak Ci zimno? Courtney: Ugh...nie masz się już czego czepiać? Po prostu dał mi swoją bluzę, ale mi afera... Duncan: Gdybyś poprosiła... Courtney: Akurat takie rzeczy chłopak powinien zauważać sam. Odparła zadzierając nosa ku górze. Duncan zmarszczył brwi. Lindsay: To prawda. To wtedy jest takie słooodkie. Rozmarzyła się. Duncan: Pani wybaczy, że nie jestem romantykiem. Mruknął ironicznie. Courtney: Nieudolne zgrywanie tego niegrzecznego chłopca wcale nie polepszy Twojej sytuacji. Justin: Dobra, ludzie! Mniejsza już o to. Wybierzmy kapitana i tyle. Lightning: Kto jest za Lightningiem łapka w górę! Nikt prócz Lightninga nie podniósł ręki. Justin: To się nazywa siła przebicia... Prychnął. Courtney: Oszczędzając nam czasu i narzekań Lightninga, sądzę że jedynie ja mogę być kapitanem. Jestem lepsza od was wszystkich po prostu. Duncan: Szczerość. Courtney: Śmiesz zaprzeczać?! Duncan: Taa, w sumie... Courtney: '''Przypominam Ci o moim doświadczeniu nie tylko na obozie, ale... '''Duncan: Jezu, dobra! Bądź już tym kapitanem. Mruknął zatykając uszy. Courtney: 'Ha! ''Uśmiechnęła się zadowolona. '''Lindsay: Mam tylko nadzieję, że nie będzie teraz jak druga Heather. Szepnęła do obrażonego Lightninga Lightning: Phi! Założył ręce i oburzony odwrócił głowę. Courtney: Doprowadzę nas do zwycięstwa. Możecie być tego pewni. Duncan: Jakiś zakład, może? Wyszczerzył się złośliwie. Courtney: ...uhm? Co masz na myśli? Mam działać pod presją wygrania zakładu z Tobą? Duncan: Czyżbyś zaczęła pękać, księżniczko? Courtney: Ugh. Dooobra. Niech będzie. Więc o co się zakładamy? Duncan: Jeśli przegramy i wyjdzie, że mam rację przyznasz publicznie, że... Courtney: Poprawka „przyznasz głównie przy Luce”...no nie? Spojrzała wymownie na Duncana. Duncan: W sumie. Ewentualnie ci odpuszczę księżniczko, jednym niewinnym buziakiem nie pogardzę. Puścił jej oczko. Courtney: ...że...co? Duncan: Oczywiście publicznie. Hah. Aż chce się poczuć smak porażki. Tchórzysz? Courtney: Uhm...nie. Niech będzie. I tak wygramy... Mruknęła niezadowolona. Duncan: Jak wygramy, też możesz wyładować na mnie swoją radość. Courtney chwilowo zamurowało. Courtney: ...RANY, IDĘ STĄD! Wściekła wstała na równe nogi i odeszła od reszty. Duncan: Hah, zupełnie jak za starych, dobrych czasów. Justin: Póki nie zdradziłeś jej z Gwen, nie? Mruknął również odchodząc. Lightning: Phi! Dalej sfochany również opuścił pozostałą dwójkę Łotrów. Duncan: Co jest? Powiedziałem coś nie tak? Lindsay: Chyba zbyt nachalnie próbujesz znów zbliżyć się do Courtney. Duncan: Serio myślisz, że chcę znów się pakować w związek z księżniczką ze spiętym tyłkiem? Lindsay: To dlaczego jesteś taki zazdrosny o Lukę? Duncan: Eeem... Uśmiechnął się lekko zakłopotany. Lindsay: Naprawdę to widać Duncan. Poza tym się złościsz, bo ona cię nie lubi... Duncan: Mała, proszę Cię... nie mam na celu miłostek z Court. Chcę opuścić ten pseudo wymiar jako zwycięzca. Lindsay: Najlepiej jednocześnie wygrywając Courtney, haha. Zachichotała. Duncan nieco się zmieszał. Duncan: Nie podoba mi się fakt, że pseudo sportowiec tak może zawrócić jej w głowie. Lindsay: Więc sam to zrób. Duncan: Uhm...? Co mam zrobić? Lindsay: Wy faceci to naprawdę... Pokiwała głową zażenowana. Lindsay: Zawróć jej w głowie. Przecież od kiedy pamiętam to Cię nienawidziła, a jakoś się udało. Duncan: Tsa...dzięki. Lindsay: Polecam się! Uśmiechnęła się zadowolona. Duncan: Najwyżej ktoś zginie... Uśmiechnął się tajemniczo. Lindsay: ...nie polecam się... Przełknęła głośno ślinę. Hol Główny w Domu Kapelusznika Chris wraz z wszystkimi uczestnikami oraz oczywiście w towarzystwie Chefa, Luki, Kapelusznika i Kota. Wszyscy zebrali się na tej samej wysepce otoczonej czekoladową rzeką, na której wieczór wcześniej odbywało się Herbaciane Przyjęcie. Chris McLean: No jak tam, Łotry? Dobrze wam się spało? Lightning: Na tym mrozie? Chyba żartujesz... Justin: Mam nadzieję, że to już ostatnia taka noc... Chris McLean: Hah. Nie? Nie mam powodów by żartować, moi drodzy. Z tego co mi wiadomo, pozbyliście się swojego kapitana... Duncan: 'Bystrzak. ''Chris zmarszczył brwi. '''Chris McLean: Tak czy siak. Wybraliście już sobie kogoś, czy będziemy się bawić w głosowanie? Duncan: Serio stary? Po tylu latach nie wiesz kto... Został nagle odepchnięty przez Courtney. Courtney: 'Spokojnie, Chris! Ustaliliśmy już co i jak. Od dnia dzisiejszego to ja będę reprezentować drużynę Łotrów! ''Uśmiechnęła się dumnie. '''Chris McLean: Doprawdy, jestem zaskoczony... Mruknął ironicznie. Courtney zmarszczyła brwi. Chris McLean: Skoro te formalności już mamy za sobą, to chyba najwyższa pora przenieść się na miejsce dzisiejszego wyzwania. Ponownie sponsorowanego przez Kapelusznika! Kapelusznik przystanął obok Chrisa. A Chef z przenośnego magnetofonu z kamienną miną odpalił jakiś radosny dżingiel. Kapelusznik: Dokładnie! Zapraszam ponownie do filiżankowych łodzi. Mam dzisiaj dla Was lepszą niespodziankę! Noah: Po robieniu herbatki będzie pieczenie ciasteczek? Mruknął idąc za swoją drużyną. Scott: W sumie dobrze, że Łotry są osłabione, nie? Szepnął w stronę Alejandro. Alejandro: Tylko nie o jednostkę o którą powinny być... Scott: Ale przecież... Alejandro: Musimy dzisiaj wygrać. Scott: Jasne, rozumiem. Alejandro: Tym lepiej, że rozumiesz. Inaczej byłbyś do reszty bezużyteczny. Scott: ...dzięki... W tym samym czasie, Courtney podeszła do Luki, ściągając z siebie jego bluzę. Courtney: Hej, dzięki. Chciałabym Ci ją zwrócić. Luka: '''Spoko. Przydała się w ogóle? '''Courtney: Sam słyszałeś. Cholerny mróz panował... Luka: Choć jeden dobry uczynek na koncie. Nieźle. Mruknął sam do siebie. Luka: To co, pani kapitan? Pogratulować tytułu. Uśmiechnął się lekko. Courtney: Taak, dzięki. Luka: Co jest? Sądziłem, że osoby twojego pokroju raczej skaczą z radości przy takich wyróżnieniach. Courtney: MOJEGO POKROJU? Piłkarz zmieszał się. Luka: W sensie no, wiesz... Chris McLean: 'Ruchy, ruchy, ruchy! Nie mamy całego dnia! ''Courtney niezadowolona odeszła do swojej drużyny. '''Luka: Szlag by to... Kot: Brawo, Luka. Normalnie szał, mistrz podrywu. Łuhu. Aż mi się łapki rwą do machania pomponami. Pokiwał łebkiem zażenowany. Luka: Umiesz wesprzeć, Kocie... Kot: 'Mrrru! ''Zaczął się do niego łasić. '''Luka: I tak odpowiednio to rozegram. Uczestnicy podzielili się drużynowo i zasiedli w łodziach o kształcie filiżanek. Kapelusznik zaklaskał kilkukrotnie a nad jego głową ukazała się czerwona wstęga. Pociągnął za nią i w całym holu zabrzmiał odgłos spuszczanej wody w toalecie. Duncan: Chyba nie ta dźwignia, sta... Pod łodziami powstał coraz większy wir, który zaczął wciągać łodzie jedna za drugą. Uczestnicy zaczęli oczywiście krzyczeć. Dawn wtuliła się w Noaha, Scott w Alejandro, Courtney w Duncana, Lindsay w Lightninga, Justin...no jak na pech w nikogo, Chris w Chefa, który z kamienną twarzą spokojnie sobie siedział. Chef: Wiedziałem, że tak będzie. W końcu filiżanki kompletnie zniknęły z powierzchni czekoladowej rzeki. Podziemia Uczestnicy znaleźli się w podziemiach domu Kapelusznika. Łodzie, które zostały wciągnięte przez wir, jak gdyby nigdy nic, spokojnie opadły. Spod ich dna wysunęły się kółka, które umieściły się...na znajdującym się obok torowisku. Nieco poturbowani uczestnicy z ledwością wstali na równe nogi. Ekipa oczywiście bez najmniejszego draśnięcia, spoczywała dalej w swojej „łodzi”. Dawn: Już się bałam, że znów wylądujemy w jakimś jeziorze bez wyjścia... Alejandro: Wyjątkowo muszę się z Tobą zgodzić, Dawn. Miałem niemalże identyczne odczucia. Scott: '''To już normalnie jakaś trauma... '''Lindsay: Nie sądziłam, że można mieć aż tak ogromną piwnicę... Rozejrzała się. Lindsay: Dlaczego nie ma Kapelusznika na liście właścicieli największych willi na świecie? Wszyscy spojrzeli po sobie zażenowani. Justin: Powiedziałbym coś, ale...chyba mi nie wypada... Courtney: Zdecydowanie nie... Duncan: I tak to nic a nic nie da, stary. Chris McLean: Witajcie w Podziemiach Krainy Czarów! Dzisiejsze zmagania odbędą się właśnie tutaj! Odparł zadowolony wyskakując z łodzi. Justin: Górnictwo? Tylko nie to... górnicy są brudni...cali w pyle, kurzu.. Wzdrygnął się. Noah: Proszę, proszę. Jednak pozostałości jakiegoś starego Justina są. Uśmiechnął się złośliwie. Dawn: Haha... Zachichotała. Dawn: Mam tylko nadzieję, że jednak nie będziemy bawić się w górników. Mimo wszystko. Chris McLean: No niestety muszę was zmartwić. Trochę się dzisiaj ubrudzicie. No dobra, żartowałem. Wszyscy odetchnęli z ulgą. Chris McLean: Ubrudzicie się ogromnie, haha! Chef: Jeśli myślisz, że potem wpuszczę ich do autobusu to się mylisz! Nie będę czyścił tapicerki! Chris McLean: Spoooko. Zagwarantujemy im jakiś prysznic. Courtney: Mam tylko nadzieję, że stać was na osobne prysznice dla dziewczyn i dla chłopaków? Nastała cisza. Duncan uśmiechnął się łobuzersko pod nosem patrząc na Courtney. Podobnie z Lightningiem, który spojrzał na Lindsay. Dziewczyny spojrzały po sobie, a Chris wybuchnął śmiechem. Chris McLean: Tsa, może coś wykombinujemy, haha. Tak czy owak. Waszym głównym celem jest dostać się dzisiaj wieczorem do kolejnej lokacji, w której spędzicie noc. Scott: Ale w tej krainie, nie? W sensie tutaj, w Czarach? Chris McLean: Sami się przekonacie. W końcu to świat pełen niespodzianek. Tak czy owak. Oczywiście aby dostać się do celu, trzeba wpierw zrobić kilka rzeczy. Pozwólcie za mną. Ruszył z Kapelusznikiem i Kotem w stronę jednego z tuneli. Tuż za nim szła drużyna Kapeluszników. Łotry trzymały się z tyłu wraz z Chefem i Luką. Luka: Heej, mała... Mruknął w stronę Courtney, która dalej zdawała się być obrażoną. Oczywiście czujny Duncan od razu wybadał sprawę. Duncan: Wiesz, Court. A może po wszystkim pogadamy o starych czasach i tak dalej? Uśmiechnął się do dziewczyny, obejmując ją ramieniem. Courtney: Starych czasach? Wolałabym tego nie wspominać. Szczególnie trzeciego sezonu! Mruknęła zakładając ręce. Duncan: Nie no...a pierwszy, hmm? Uśmiechnął się łobuzersko. Dziewczyna nieco się zmieszała. Courtney: Już...prędzej... Duncan w międzyczasie rzucił Luce złośliwy uśmiech. Ten tylko założył ręce. Gdy Duncan i Courtney nieco się oddalili, Chef szturchnął lekko chłopaka łokciem. Luka: Co, staruszku? Chef: Coś się tak zamyślił? Luka: Em, nie? Chef: A więc Courtney, taak? Coś chyba jest ciężej niż się spodziewałeś, żołnierzu. Ale się nie poddawaj. Poklepał go lekko po głowie. Luka: Weź przestań! Chef: Nie bądź baba, fryzury Ci nie popsuję! Luka: Oj weź mnie już nie wkurzaj... Chef: Żołnierzu, zostaw emocje i złość na potem. Walcz, ale rozsądnie! Luka: O czym ty mi do cholery gadasz? Chef: Cierpliwość podstawą do sukcesu. Luka: Wkurzasz mnie już... Chef: Taką impulsywnością jej nie zdobędziesz. W międzyczasie Chris przystanął przy dwóch sporych rozmiarów, zdobionych wrotach. Chris McLean: Tak więc dzisiaj... Luka: DAJ SPOKÓJ Z COURTNEY!!! Wszyscy odwrócili się w stronę Luki i Chefa. '' '''Courtney:' ...co...? Luka: ...em... Chef: Nie przerywajcie sobie, hehe. Młode takie wyrywne. Uśmiechnął się. Chris McLean: '''O-keej...jeszcze jedna taka akcja i polecę wam po premii! '''Chef & Luka: Że niby po czym? Chris McLean: Nevermind, hehe. Przejdźmy do instrukcji! Jak widzicie mamy tutaj wrota. Po jednym dla każdej drużyny. Tak czy siak. Za wrotami znajduje się półka na której będzie sprzęt górniczy przydatny do waszego zadania. Aby dostać się do celu podróży, jedynym wyjściem jest podróż kolejką górską. Wpierw jednak wasze kolejki muszą być odpowiednio zasilone. Kapelusznik wyjął ze swojego kapelusza tablicę na której narysowany był schemat maszyny i mniej więcej skrócone instrukcje zadania. Chris McLean: Musicie wydobyć odpowiednią ilość szmaragdowych rud i wsadzić je do bocznego wagonu waszego pojazdu. Oczywiście moglibyście ruszyć bez tego. Jakimś cudem... Rudy są swego rodzaju paliwem, więc w teorii im więcej ich wydobędziecie tym lepiej. Nie mam zamiaru wam mówić jak cel jest daleko, hehe. Wszyscy uczestnicy zmarszczyli brwi niezadowoleni. Chris McLean: Kiedy uznacie, że jesteście gotowi na podróż, udajcie się do Kapelusznika po kartkę z instrukcjami jak mniej więcej powinniście jechać, by obrać jak najbardziej ekonomiczną dla was drogę. Są pytania? Oczywiście, że nie. Także, cóż. Bierta się do roboty, ludziska! Albo jak to mówią górnicy: „Trzynastka sama się nie zarobi, hehe!” Noah: Serio tak mówią? Dawn: Pewnie nie...lepiej weźmy się do pracy. Musimy wygrać! Drużyny rozeszły się w odpowiednie strony, przechodząc przez wrota. '' '''Chris McLean': Dobra, Chefie. Jedziemy do mety. Kot, Kapelusznik i Luka wystarczą na obstawę. Luka: Mam zostać ze świrkiem z zagadkami i sierściuchem? O nie, nie, nie. Chris McLean: Sorry, kolo. Kontrakt. Machnął mu przed nosem plikiem papierów. Luka: No weź... Tajemnicza komnata Postać w długim, szkarłatnym płaszczu wpatrywała się w okno. Za sprawą jej zdolności, najbliższe ziemie zaczęły spowijać się mrokiem. '' '???:' Mam w głębokim poważaniu problemy ziemian... ''Niedaleko postaci stała jakaś męska sylwetka. '' '''Mężczyzna:' Ale postanowiliśmy pomóc. ???: To zostało odgórnie narzucone. Chcąc nie chcąc, postawiono mnie przed faktem dokonanym. Mężczyzna: Dlatego też przy okazji mścisz się na uczestnikach show tego całego McLeana? ???: '''Przecież nie wmówisz mi, że nie mają z tym żadnego związku! Kiedy przyjdzie odpowiednia pora, uderzę w nich ze zdwojoną siłą. Mogą pomarzyć o powrocie do swojego wymiaru. '''Mężczyzna: Na dobrą sprawę... ???: '''Na dobrą sprawę, to nawet nie ma znaczenia gdzie się znajdują. Zarówno na Ziemi jak i tutaj czeka ich śmiertelne niebezpieczeństwo. Dwójka zaginęła, chcą więcej dowodów że mają się bać? '''Mężczyzna: Kot i Kapelusznik nimi manipulują... ???: Te dwa półgłówki tylko sprawiają, aby o Krainie nikt nie pomyślał źle. To cała ich robota. Szału nie ma. Mężczyzna: Planujesz wszystko pokryć ciemnością? ???: '''Nie. Chcę tylko aby widzieli, że nadchodzą zmiany, które dla nich będą prawdziwie niewygodne. Z dnia na dzień przybliżają się do odkrycia prawdy. '''Mężczyzna: Co czeka ich dzisiaj? ???: Domyślam się, że znów skierują się w stronę Krainy Marów. Podziemia domu Kapelusznika prowadzą do Umieralni... Mężczyzna przełknął głośno ślinę. Mężczyzna: U-umieralnia...? ???: '''Nie inaczej. '''Mężczyzna: Nie ma raczej czego zazdrościć... ???: Ciekawi mnie jak sobie poradzą. Mężczyzna: I co? Udasz się tam, by im znów poprzeszkadzać? ???: Może tak, może nie. Nie Twój interes, kochany... U Kapeluszników Kapelusznicy dawali z siebie wszystko. Dno wagonika na rudy było już zakryte. W pocie czoła wydobywali kolejne rudy, które miały go zasilić. Dawn: Moje ramiona...huh... Uderzyła kilofem o ścianę. Dawn: Nie sądziłam, że to może być aż tak bardzo ciężkie...huh... Ponownie uderzyła. Niewielki kawałek rud spadł na ziemię. Dawn: Tyle wysiłku...a tak mało rudy... Scott: '''Oj tam, damy radę. Pewnie Łotry mają tego o wiele mniej. '''Noah: Odpocznij trochę Dawn, z chłopakami damy radę. Położył dłoń na ramieniu dziewczyny. Dawn uśmiechnęła się i na chwilę odłożyła kilof. Alejandro: Ma rację, seniorita. Jak chcesz się przydać, to jak otrzymamy instrukcje. Uderzył kilofem. Kilka rud spadło na ziemię. Alejandro: Nieźle! Ewentualnie możesz te rudy zbierać. Dawn: Okej. Zdejmę kask, to zbiorę ich od razu więcej! Uśmiechnięta zaczęła zbierać rudy, które odpadły do swojego sporawego kasku. Scott: Pewnie znów da jakieś kretyńskie zagadki. Nie mógłby dać normalnej mapy? Noah: A czy w tak powalonym show, możesz liczyć na cokolwiek normalnego? Scott: '''Doobra, cofam pytanie... '''Alejandro: Spokojnie, amigos. Dzisiaj wygramy. Moje przeczucie mnie nie myli. Noah: Serio? Alejandro: No...w jakichś 90...no może 80...ostatecznie 70 procentach. Wyszczerzył się. Noah: Nie no...jestem normalnie tak spokojny, że od razu skoczmy do wagonu. Prychnął ironicznie. Dawn: Spokojnie, chłopaki! Jeszcze trochę, a będzie nieco ponad połowa. Scott: Dobra, lecim z tym koksem. Napluł na swoje dłonie, zatarł je, wziął kilof, a następnie z całej siły przywalił kilofem w ścianę. Powstało pęknięcie, które idąc stopniowo w górę, na sufit, sprawiło, że stalaktyt nad Scottem oderwał się i spadł na niego. Alejandro: ...co do... Noah strzelił facepalma. Noah: Idiota, no idiota... U Łotrów Courtney niczym opętana z całej siły wydobywała kolejne rudy. Pozostali członkowie drużyny stali jak wryci ze zdziwienia. Lindsay: Może ją odsunąć od tej ściany...? To już trochę przerażające. Justin szturchnął łokciem Duncana. Justin: Aż tak bardzo chce wygrać, by Cię nie całować, haha. Zaśmiał się. Duncan zacisnął pięści i przymierzał się do przywalenia Justinowi. Lightning: Luzik, spokoik. Lightning to załatwi. Pomoże damie w potrzebie! Jakem Lightning. Shi-boom! Courtney odwróciła się czerwona ze złości. Duncan: Akurat za tym wyrazem twarzy tak bardzo nie tęskniłem... Courtney: NA CO CZEKACIE?! MAMY TO WYGRAĆ, JASNE?! Lindsay: Ździebko przerażająca... Pisnęła ze strachu chowając się za Duncanem. Duncan: Księżniczko, sądzę, że ta prawie metrowa kupka rudy nam wystarczy... Courtney: C-co...? Odwróciła się w stronę, którą wskazał Duncan. Courtney: Już tyle wydobyłam? Duncan: Chyba lubisz walić, mała. Puścił oczko w jej stronę. Courtney: ...Boże, zamknij się, błagaaam.... Justin: Tak czy siak, chyba powinniśmy to teraz załadować do wagonu, wziąć instrukcje i jechać. Lindsay: To do pracy! Drużyna zaczęła zbierać rudy i przenosić je do wagonu. Lightning: Courtney, chyba coś ci nie idzie? Courtney: Huh, co niby?! Courtney niosąc rudy powoli je gubiła. '' '''Courtney:' Uhm, co jest? Nie potrafię nic udźwignąć... Duncan: Wiesz, co do walenia... Justin wepchnął się pomiędzy Duncana i Courtney. Justin: Chyba trochę przesadziłaś i się nadwyreżyłaś. Musisz nieco poczekać... Courtney: Nie mogę być tak kompletnie bezużyteczna...miałam nas doprowadzić do wygranej! Lindsay: Nie martw się. Dużo dla nas zrobiłaś! Uśmiechnęła się do Courtney. '' '''Lindsay:' Przecież teraz nie może być tak trudno, co nie? U Kapeluszników Alejandro: Fajnie...nie mamy Scotta... Scott leżał wpół przytomny na ziemi. Dawn: Ale przecież żyje... Odparła nieco przerażona. Alejandro: W takim stanie nam się nie przyda... Noah: Zapełnijmy przynajmniej większość tego wagonu... Alejandro: Sądzisz, że wystarczy? Noah: Bo ja wiem? Wzruszył ramionami. Noah: Nie sądzę, by mogło być to jakoś bardzo daleko. Dawn: Mamy już ponad połowę...pomogę wam teraz przecież. Uśmiechnęła się i założyła kask. Dawn: Aż takim chucherkiem nie jestem. Zaśmiała się. Noah: Dobra, ale mimo to oszczędzaj się w miarę możliwości. Dawn: 'Mogę Ci to nawet obiecać. Nie bój się tak. Uderzyła kilofem o ścianę. '''Dawn: '''Odpocznę też z myślą, że jesteśmy bezpieczni. '''Noah: '''Ehh..w porządku, w porządku. Tylko ostrzegałem. ''Uśmiechnął się. 'Scott: 'Świecidełka...świecą. Koparki...kopią. Buldożery...buldożerzą. Wszyscy spojrzeli na Scotta. '''Alejandro: Intrygujące... Scott: Mój świat, moje kredki. Moja rudość. Może to mój urok. Może to Maybelline. Noah strzelił facepalma. Dawn: W sumie nie wiem czy nie wolę go takiego... U Łotrów Wagon łotrów zapełniał się rudami, choć Lindsay niekiedy się myliła, a rudy znajdowały się w wagonie pasażerskim. '' '''Courtney:' Trochę nam braknie... Duncan: Lightning, Justin, chodźcie. Ogarniemy to raz dwa. Chłopaki zaczęli uderzać kilofami o ściany. Rudy zaczęły się sypać. Courtney: Tylko się pospieszcie... Duncan: Tsa wiem, nie chcesz buziaka. Courtney: Nie o to chodzi... Duncan się rozpromienił. Duncan: Ooo, jednak chcesz? Courtney: Po prostu...wygrajmy. Tyle. Duncan: T'aaak, jasne, jasne, mała. U Kapeluszników ''Kapelusznicy zapełnili swój wagon w blisko 80%. Stwierdzili, że pora udać się do Kapelusznika po instrukcje. Ten wręczył im kopertę. '''Dawn: Okej...zobaczmy co tu mamy... Otworzyła kopertę i wyciągnęła z niej kartkę. Dawn: Hmm...jakieś symbole i strzałki... Noah: Pokaż... Wziął kartkę od dziewczyny. Noah: Jakiś rebus czy co...? Nic mi to nie mówi. Alejandro: Strzałki są jedynie albo w lewo albo w prawo. Rysunki mogą oznaczać jakieś punkty odniesienia na drodze, gdzie musimy obrać odpowiedni kierunek. Dawn: No, w sumie. To bardzo dobra teza, Alejandro. Alejandro: To co? Ryzykujemy i jedziemy? Dawn: Jasne. Nie mamy nic do stracenia. Uśmiechnęła się. Noah: Okej, miejmy nadzieję, że wyjdzie nam to na dobre. Dawn lekko szturchnęła Noaha. Dawn: Jasne, że wyjdzie. Więcej optymizmu. Pocałowała chłopaka w policzek, a następnie zajęła miejsce w wagonie. Noah: Heh...w porządku. Również zajął miejsce w wagonie. Scott pociągnął za jedną z dźwigni i wagon ruszył. U Łotrów Łotry udały się po odebranie instrukcji do Kapelusznika, który wraz z Kotem i Luką relaksował się w filiżankowej łodzi. Courtney: Jesteśmy gotowi. Możemy już dostać te instrukcje. Duncan: Tylko bez zagadek wstępnych. Kapelusznik: Luka, podasz panience kopertę? Luka: Spoko... Mruknął i wyskoczył z łodzi, trzymając kopertę. Podszedł do Courtney. Ta jednak ani drgnęła. '' '''Luka': No...bierz? Aż taka obrażona jesteś? Courtney: Nie mam czucia w rękach... Luka: Emm...jak to? Courtney: 'Za bardzo się przykładałam... ''Westchnęła smutno, spoglądając w oczy chłopaka. Najwidoczniej ich świat nieco zwolnił. Duncan zachował jednak trzeźwość umysłu. '''Duncan: Dawaj kopertę, poromansujesz później. O, moment. Nie poromansujesz wcale. Mruknął wyrywając chłopakowi kopertę. Luka: Tsa, bo ty o tym decydujesz. Mruknął ironicznie. Duncan: Żebyś wiedział! Nie dam Ci się do niej zbliżyć, zapamiętaj to sobie! Luka: Uważaj, bo będzie chciała się zbliżyć do Ciebie! Duncan: Zostaw ją w spokoju, twoje marne podchody na nic się nie zdają! Luka: 'Sama do mnie leci, widocznie wie, że jestem lepszy niż Ty! '''Duncan: 'Śnij dalej piłkarzyku! Zacisnęli pięści. '''Luka: W sen to ty możesz zaraz zapaść... Wycedził przez zęby, popychając Duncana. Courtney: '''Dalej tu stoję, wiecie...? '''Duncan: Dobra, spadamy. Musimy to wygrać. Luka: Kapelusznicy i tak już są daleko stąd. Coś wam nie wyjdzie. Prychnął złośliwie. Courtney: No nie...szybko! Łotry pobiegły w stronę swojego wagonu. Duncan: Czemu się zatrzymujesz Court?! Courtney: Nie wdrapię się tam bez pomocy rąk... Duncan: Linds, trzymaj instrukcje. Mruknął biorąc dziewczynę na ręce. Courtney: ZABIERAJ ŁAPY! Justin: Lindsay, odpowiadasz za instrukcje. Ja pokieruję. Lindsay: Tak, jest! Zasalutowała szczęśliwa. Justin natomiast uśmiechnął się tajemniczo pod nosem i udał się za resztą drużyny. Justin: 'Lepiej się układać nie mogło... Droga Kapeluszników ''Kapelusznicy za radą Alejandro mijali punkty na instrukcjach i skręcali w odpowiednie ścieżki. Ich wagon pędził niebywale szybko. '''Alejandro: Kończy nam się ruda...ile jeszcze punktów?! Dawn zerknęła na listę. Dawn: Jeszcze trzy... twarz w skale, jakiś dziwaczny kapelusz i znak w kształcie ośmiokąta z jakimś dziwnym symbolem. Prawie jak jakaś chińska literka... Noah: A kierunki? Dawn: Lewo, prawo, prawo... Scott: Prawy do leweeego... Zataczał się jak pijany. Noah: Nieźle mu przywaliła ta skała... Dawn: Wstrząs mózgu jak nic... Scott: Hey girl, shake it shake it, I wanna see you naked... Dawn uniosła brew i spojrzała zaskoczona na Noaha. Noah: Nie słuchaj go... Alejandro: Drodzy państwo, zbliżamy się do twarzy w skale! Dawn: Uhm, tak, tak... Zerknęła na listę. Dawn: Skręcaj w lewo, Alejandro! Alejandro pociągnął za dźwignię, a wagon skręcił w lewo. Noah: Coraz bliżej celu, świetnie! Alejandro: Sprzyja nam szczęście, mówiłem! Droga Łotrów Łotry także miały kilka punktów za sobą. Lindsay odpowiadała za instrukcje, a Justin za kierowanie. Lightning co chwila zerkał na poziom rud, który mimo, że się zmniejszał, dalej pozostawał dość spory. Duncan siedział przy Courtney, która dalej nie mogła ruszyć rękoma. Justin: I jak tam Lindsay? Ile punktów za nami? Lindsay: Jest siedem punktów...trzy zaliczone...czyli piętnaście zostało. Justin: ... Lindsay: Hm? Uśmiechnęła się do chłopaka. Justin: '''Jaki jest kolejny? '''Lindsay: Jakiś posąg w kształcie smoka. Justin: W porządku...widzę go niedaleko... w którą stronę skręcić? Lindsay: W lewo! Justin skręcił w lewo. Lindsay obejrzała się za siebie. Lindsay: Nie! W drugie lewo! Justin: Jak to w drugie lewo?! Courtney: I co teraz? Justin: Nie wiem...najwyżej trafiliśmy na dłuższą drogę... Courtney: Dobrze, że mamy zapas rud... dajcie mi te instrukcje! Duncan: I co? Będziesz je w zębach trzymać? Courtney: Ugh! Czemu mnie nie odciągnęliście w tej kopalni?! Lightning: Chciałem pomóc, to mi nie dali. Courtney: Wrr... Droga Kapeluszników Wagon Kapeluszników bez problemowo pokonywał kolejne cele. Alejandro: Już dużo czasu minęło od ostatniego skrzyżowania...jesteś pewna, że niczego nie ominęliśmy, Dawn? Dawn: No tak...sprawdzałam już kilka razy... Alejandro: Meh...nie podoba mi się to... Dawn: Na spokojnie...zaraz się znajdzie. Alejandro: Mam nadzieję. Noah: Gdyby się pomyliła, to przecież nie natrafialibyśmy na kolejne punkty... Dawn: Trafilibyśmy, ale na pewno po dłuższym czasie...droga jest jedna, cel jest jeden...ale musimy jechać ekonomicznie... Wagon zaczął zwalniać. Noah: CO JEST?! Dawn: O nie! Rudy się kończą! Alejandro: No nie! Nie możemy tutaj utknąć! Dawn: Gdzie ten punkt?! Scott: Co z nami będzie, kiedy znajdziemy się na zakręcie? Droga Łotrów Łotry jechały to w lewo, to w drugie lewo. Lindsay nie oddawała instrukcji, a Justin zdezorientowany skręcał tak naprawdę gdzie popadnie. Lightning: Ej, dopalacz nam się kończy! Justin: No szlag by to...! Courtney: Pokażcie mi te instrukcje do cholery!? Mam was oskarżyć o sabotaż?! Duncan: Ta, już. Zaraz ci dam telefon. Dzwoń do prawnika. Courtney: Nie kpij sobie ze mnie, chamie! Duncan: Nie przeginaj, mała! Courtney: Sam przeginasz! Po co ta szopka z Luką?! Duncan: A ty znowu o nim?! Justin: Uciszcie się! Potem się będziecie kłócić! Musimy dotrzeć do celu! Lightning: Chyba widzę koniec! Justin: Oj tak, oby to było to! Duncan: Tylko...przywalimy w gołą ścianę?! Justin: C-co?! Duncan: Stary, hamuj!!! Umieralnia Chris oraz Chef czekali w słabo oświetlonej Sali na uczestników. Chef nerwowo się rozglądał. Widocznie miejsce nie przypadło mu do gustu. Chris McLean: Stary, co z tobą? Aż tak się boisz? Chef: No bardzo zabawne, Chris. Chris McLean: Całkiem niezła miejscówka. Na bank się ucieszą, że to ich ukochana Kraina Marów. Chef: Taak. Już pewno skaczą z radości na samą myśl. Założył ręce. Chef: A jak się tu dostanie Kapelusznik, Kot i Luka? Chris McLean: Pojawią się tutaj jutro. Nie ma sensu by tu nocowali. Sami zaraz wracamy do domu Kapelusznika. Ogłosimy wyniki, zrobimy ceremonię, a obie drużyny będą tutaj nocowały. Chef: Uff... Chris McLean: Specjalnie dla Ciebie, staruszku. Nie chciałbym byś mi tu padł na zawał, hah. Chef zmarszczył brwi. Chef: Taa, no dzięki wielkie. Chris McLean: Ciii! Przyłożył palec do ust. Chris McLean: Słyszę jakiś warkot...chyba ktoś się zbliża... Chef: 'No, czas najwyższy. '''Chris McLean: '''Taak. To na bank, któraś z drużyn. A więc...któż to dzisiaj wygrał? ''Jako pierwsi do sali wbiegła drużyna Kapeluszników. Dawn i Noah na przodzie oraz Alejandro, który niósł Scotta. '''Chris McLean: No, no. Kapelusznicy! Gratuluję wygranej, jesteście pierwsi! Noah: O, tak! Dawn: Łuhuu, super drużyno! Zaklaskała i przytuliła się do Noaha. Alejandro uśmiechnął się. '' '''Chris McLean:' A to oznacza, że... Do Sali wbiegli nieco poobijani Łotrzy. Chris McLean: ...Łotry mają drugie miejsce! Courtney: Przegrana?! Nieee! Justin: Szlag by to... Duncan: No to zajebiście... Chris McLean: Tak czy siak wszyscy nocujecie tutaj. W pokoju obok odbędzie się ceremonia dla Łotrów, więc zapraszam na głosowanie. Tak w ogóle to skąd te siniaki? Duncan: Przywaliliśmy w ścianę...bo ktoś nie umie hamować! Spojrzał wymownie na Justina. Justin: Dotarlibyśmy na dobre miejsce, gdyby nie instrukcje Lindsay! Lightning: To wina Courtney! Nie pozwoliła mi się wykazać! Chris McLean: Łuhuhuhu, ale będzie dzisiaj dramatyczne głosowanko, coś tak czuję. Dobra, bez zbędnych ceregieli chodźcie za mną. A Kapelusznikom życzę miłego noclegu! Alejandro: Co to w ogóle za miejsce? Dawn: Przerażające nieco... Chris McLean: Dowiecie się jutro. Do zobaczonka! Pomachał im. Noah: No to ch****a... Ceremonia Uczestnicy zaczęli głosować. Courtney w odpowiednią porę odzyskała czucie w rękach. Wszyscy otrzymali karty i zaczęli pisać. Chris zadowolony czekał na głosy. Lightning: (pisze) Eliminacja Courtney, ocalić mnie. Shi-boom. Courntey '''(pisze): Eliminacja Lindsay, ocalić Courtney '''Duncan (pisze): Eliminacja Lindsay, ocalić Courtney W końcu, gdy wszyscy oddali głosy, Chris zliczył je i rozpoczął rozdawać karty tym, którzy byli bezpieczni. Chris McLean: Wpierw Chrisowego Asa znów dostaje Courtney. Wręczył jej kartę. Courtney: Dziękuję, Chris. Uśmiechnęła się dumnie. Chris McLean: Okee...bezpieczny dzisiaj jest na pewno Justin. Rzucił mu kartę. Chris McLean: Dalej... . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Lightning. '' Rzucił mu kartę.'' Chris McLean: Również jest bezpieczny... . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Duncan Rzucił mu kartę... Chris McLean: Pozostała nam Courtney i Lindsay...Courtney, używasz Asa czy ryzykujesz? Jeśli go nie użyjesz, a będzie większa ilość głosów na Ciebie, to odpadasz mimo to. Courtney: Przecież nikt by na mnie nie głosował. Wzruszyła ramionami. Courtney: Niczemu dzisiaj nie zawiniłam. Chris McLean: O, serio? Czyli nie grasz Asem jak mniemam? Courtney zamyśliła się i spojrzała na resztę członków drużyny. '' '''Chris McLean': Hmm? Courtne'''y: ...uhm...trudna decyzja...gram Asem. '''Chris McLean: I poprawnie. Stosunkiem głosów 3:2 odpadłabyś. Lindsay, niestety ale musisz zrobić papa. Lindsay: Coo?! Jak to?! Courtney: Aż tyle głosów?! Chris McLean: Soreczka, takie zasady. Pstryknął palcami. Chef wziął Lindsay za ramię i zaprowadził ją pod portal. Chris McLean: Ostatnie słowo, blondyneczko? Lindsay: Mam nadzieję, że Tyler jednak wygra... Wszyscy strzelili facepalma. Chef wrzucił Lindsay do portalu. Chris McLean: Tssa. Więc. To byłoby na tyle. W końcu As się na coś przydał. Hah. Co wydarzy się w kolejnym odcinku? Gdzie wylądowaliśmy? Jakie zadanie czeka? Czy Courtney tym razem wyleci? O tym w kolejnym odcinku Totalnej Porażki w Krainie Czarów i Marów!!! <ŚCIEMNIENIE> Kategoria:TD: Wonderland & Badland - Odcinki